


a new horizon

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Animal Crossing References, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Shot, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Tenn steps off the pier with a look of apprehension, one hand on his luggage handle.This island in the middle of nowhere is to be his new home.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	a new horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed tags. I don't want negativity here.

Tenn steps off the pier with a look of apprehension, one hand on his luggage handle. 

_ This is supposed to be my home from today onwards. _

“You can see the old man Nook to get yourself started,” Wilbur grunts - the old pilot who flew him here has a deep gravelly voice and old faded blue dye-job that matches the one of his brother’s, who greeted him at the small airport. “Nook may be gettin’ on his years, but his mind’s sharp. He remembers every face that lives here.”

_ Sounds ominous, but okay.  _

Tenn bows politely. “Thank you. I’ll head there now. It’s straight ahead, right?”

Wilbur nods. “Walk past the park and turn left. You can’t miss it. This island’s pretty small.” Just as Tenn is about to walk off, however, Wilbur places a heavy hand on Tenn’s shoulder, catching his attention. “Your name’s Tenn, right?”

Tenn blinks in surprise, not expecting the question. “Yes, sir.”

The old pilot gives him a look of consideration, seemingly wanting to say something before changing his mind last minute, “Welcome to the island,” he says at last, “The community’s small, but it’s quaint and quiet. Far from all the happenings of the war. But then again, that’s why you’re here in the first place, isn’t it?”

Tenn winces. Guess the pilot doesn’t mince his words. “Yes,” he says quietly. He bows again. “I’ll get going now.”

Wilbur is right about one thing - the island is definitely not the biggest one he’d seen, but then again, he hasn’t been on many islands. Halfway across the park that sits across the pier, he can already see a big building on his left. There is a flag lazily waving in the air, its logo mostly faded and leaving a faint outline of wings. Fitting, considering the name.

Isle Angel. The island he’s sent to live from now on. 

The island square is mostly deserted, except for a lone shoe seller standing by his stall who looks at him through his beady eyes upon spotting him. “Wow,” the shoe seller says in awe, “It’s been a while since we had a new neighbor around here. Or are you just visiting?” He eyes the luggage in Tenn’s hand, a look of understanding settling onto his features. “Ah, guess not.” He jerks a thumb towards the building behind him. “If you’re looking for Tom Nook, he’s in there. Miss Isabelle, too.”

The shoe seller flashes him a grin. “The name’s Kicks, by the way. I come by every now and then. If you need new shoes, you know where to look.”

Not knowing quite what to say, Tenn nods before making his way to the building. The iron plate on the door names the place as the “Resident Services Building” and when Tenn pushes open the door, it opens away easily. He is almost instantly greeted by a faint smell of coffee and soft music playing in the background, intermingled with sounds of shuffling paper and the whirring fan. Two individuals sit behind the counter - a blonde young girl nursing her tea and a middle-aged man shuffling through his documents. It’s the girl who catches his eyes first; she stands up from her chair, smiling widely.

“Oh, are you Kujou Tenn-san?” she asks, “My name’s Isabelle. We were told of your arrival today!” She sends a flitting glance towards the man beside her, clearing her throat pointedly. “Mr. Nook, our new resident is here.”

“What new resident?” the man Tenn assumes to be the one and only as Tom Nook drawls out, his eyes still trained on the papers in his hands, “All our lands are full and Riku-kun didn’t say anything about a -,”

He pauses when he finally looks at Tenn. Tenn watches as Tom Nook’s eyes widen at the sight of him. “Ah -,” He coughs. “My apologies,” he says quickly, standing up from his chair. “I wasn’t aware. You’re Kujou Tenn-kun, yes? We’ve been expecting you.”

“Our Resident Representative is very eager to meet you!” Isabelle chimes in, “We haven’t had a new resident in a while. Let me call him right now!”

“No need, Miss Isabelle!” a new voice exclaims, “I’m already here!”

Tenn turns around and sure enough, he sees a boy leaning by the door. His vibrant red hair is the first thing Tenn notices, followed by his large eyes and the shape of his smile. “A-ah,” Tenn hurries to bow, after knowing he’s been staring, “Nice to meet you. My name is Kujou Tenn. I’ll be in your care now.”

He hears a pleased giggle. “So formal! My name is Riku,” the boy says, “I’m your resident representative, and also the one who runs the orphanage on this island.” Riku glances past Tenn’s shoulders. “I’ll take it from here, Mr. Nook. Miss Isabelle.”

“Of course!” Isabelle nods. “Mr. Nook and I will always be here if you need anything, Kujou-san.”

“Yes, yes,” Tom Nook adds, “Riku-kun will take you to where you’ll be temporarily staying until your own home will be settled.”

Tenn is about to thank them both but Riku is already pulling at his hand, surprising Tenn with the boy’s...eagerness.

“We’ll get to know each other later. Let me show you around, Kujou-san!” Riku announces.

Just as the doors close -

“Dad, he’s finally here.”

“At long last, Tsumugi.”

The orphanage is situated at the very end of the island, hidden away by two waterfalls and a grove of trees. Riku doesn’t quite allow him to really look around since he’s talking a mile a minute as they walk together and by the time Tenn dumps his luggage at the orphanage entrance, he is already out of breath from listening alone. Riku spent the most time talking about the villagers in particular, listing their names and personalities and what they’re like.

While listening, Tenn couldn’t help but to frown.

The names of these villagers...sound awfully familiar. 

Mercifully, Riku announces he needs to prepare for dinner and sends Tenn off to wander around the island.

“I’d show you around but I have so much to do,” Riku says ruefully, “But no worries! Our residents are very friendly. They’ll tell you a thing or two. If you’re lost getting back, just follow the signs back to the resident building. Miss Isabelle will call me to fetch you.”

“Thank you, Riku-san.”

Riku ends up giving him a soft smile, along with a strangely….indulgent expression. “We’re your family now. You can call me Riku.”

“...Then...Riku.”

Riku looks pleased at the mention of his name. The boy is still smiling when he disappears back into the orphanage, leaving Tenn to himself for the next hour or so. 

Tenn ends up walking a good amount around the island, taking in the scenery and memorizing the paths and places. He passed by the shops, owned by two pairs of siblings respectively, and walked past the houses of the other residents of the island. Riku had been right about one thing - the villagers here are very eager to talk to him. He doesn’t quite remember all their names yet, but the ones who stood out the most for him had been Marshal - a blue-haired boy who is incredibly polite with his words and yet flushes adorably when Tenn catches him admiring the cute dolls laid around the island’s park. 

A cute kid who tries to act cool. Just like how Riku described him. In fact, every of the villagers on this island fit Riku’s descriptions of them so accurately that it’s something Tenn couldn’t help but to be in awe about.

“I wonder how long Riku’s known these people?” he muses, “Has he been on this island for a long time?”

The idea is melancholic to him, considering its implication. Anyone who is sent here all share the same thing - they lost their family to the war and had nowhere else to go. It’s the only piece of the land that’s protected from the damages of the war as a result of a spoken agreement between all the parties involved. Not everyone gets sent here, however, Tenn’s not sure how the selection works, but when he lost both of his parents in the aftermath of an attack that ravaged his city, the government gave him a letter containing two things.

A contract with his name on it and a ticket to his new home. Tenn instantly knows that he’s been selected to be sent off to this mysterious island. 

If Riku is here for a long time then….

He shakes his head. That’s the reality a lot of people share at the current moment. Pitying one boy won’t change anything. He continues walking around the island, his lips pursing when he notices one more thing.

There are a  _ lot  _ of flowers on this island. They cover almost every inch of the land that is not occupied by trees and buildings, stretching and crawling their way across the island like a carpet. There is a particular dense area of flowers surrounding the small cemetery near the orphanage - the last destination Tenn’s feet takes him. He stops by one of the tombstones, trying to read the inscriptions on it but to no avail. Aside from being covered by vines and flowers, the carvings look worn out by time.

“What’s up, sulky?”

Tenn nearly jumps out of his skin, turning around to find Marshal staring curiously at him. 

“You scared me,” Tenn sighs.

Marshal smiles ruefully, ducking his head. “Sorry about that, sulky.”

Sulky...what an odd catchphrase, and yet -

Why does it sound so familiar to Tenn?   


“Marshal-san,” Tenn begins, chasing that thought away, “Can I ask you something?”

“You can call me just Marshal, sulky!” says Marshal, “And what is it?”

Tenn’s original question is at the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t think it’s appropriate to ask considering it is his first day here on the island. So, he settles on an easier question.

“Why are there so many flowers here?”

Funnily enough, the seemingly harmless question has quite an effect on the boy in front of Tenn. Marshal freezes, his smile stiff on his face before it starts to shake. Abruptly, he shakes his head, his smile gradually slipping off his face.

“I don’t know, sulky!” he says quickly, “They’re always here. I would tell you why but I don’t know.” He lets out a laugh that sounds incredibly forced. “Sorry about that. Iori doesn’t know!”

Tenn blinks.

Marshal stops.

“...Iori…?” Tenn repeats.

If Marshal’s reaction had been suspicious before, this one is even more so. Marshal steps back hurriedly, his smile entirely gone. There is a new panic in his gaze as he shakes his head more vehemently than before.

“My name is not Iori!” he says in a near hysterical voice, “It’s Marshal. It’s always been Marshal. You’re wrong, sulky. You’re -!   
  


Marshal - Iori? - suddenly gasps. Just after that, Tenn hears a voice behind him.

“Kujou-san,  _ there  _ you are!” Riku calls out cheerfully, grinning when Tenn turns around to look at him. “Did you have a good walk? I’ve come to fetch you for dinner.” He looks past Tenn. “Oh? I see that you met Marshal.”

“R-Riku!” Marshal squeaks, “I-I just remembered I left my stove on at home. Silly me, silly me! I’ll see you around, sulky!”

Marshal runs off before Tenn could stop him.

“Cute one, isn’t he?” Riku says cheerfully, “He’s always like that. But enough about that. Kujou-san, dinner is ready. Let’s go!”

Riku grabs Tenn’s hand before Tenn could say anything, and by the time they reach the orphanage, whatever questions Tenn had before died on his tongue.

When Tenn walks side by side with Riku back to the orphanage, he doesn’t notice Riku looking back, giving Marshal a gleaming look to which only Marshal sees.

Dinner is a modest affair. It reflects the modest but comfortable state of the orphanage - it reminds Tenn of his own home, back when he still had one in the city. From the wooden floors to the faded wallpapers to the dishes he’s eating -

He looks up to gaze at the boy in front of him.

Even to the person he’s currently eating with. Everything about this place...for some reason, it triggers a memory inside of Tenn that he couldn’t quite grasp at the edges, invoking a strange sense of familiarity that is nearly uncomfortable.

“Riku.”

“Hm?”

Tenn hesitates. “Can I ask you a question?”

Riku brightens. “Sure! What is it?”

“The flowers around the island...is there a reason why there are so many of them?”

“Oh those?” Riku hums, “They’re in the memory of the children who left this place. Each resident who stayed here has their own flower. It’s like an old tradition, really.”

Well, Tenn supposes that does make sense. “Were they adopted?”

Riku smiles knowingly around his chopsticks. “Something like that.” 

They eat in comfortable silence for a few more moments. Tenn allows his eyes to wander around the room before his gaze settles on a photograph that hangs on the wall. It is a picture of two boys in old traditional kimonos, holding hands and smiling not at the camera, but at each other.

Tenn furrows his brows. One of them looks so much like Riku while the other -

“Tenn-nii.”

Tenn jerks his head towards Riku, surprised by the sudden call of his first name. Riku is no longer eating, his chopsticks stabbed into the rice in a manner that would have been wildly inappropriate if Tenn had cared about that more than he cared about the way Riku is addressing him.

Cared about the coy smile Riku is suddenly giving him.

“Riku…?”

“Tenn-nii, you’ve come home at last,” Riku breathes out.

Before Tenn could even begin comprehending what Riku could possibly mean by that, he is hit by a sudden wave of dizziness that sends him staggering in his seat. The edges of his vision are rapidly blurring and he realizes with panic that his body is falling.

His eyes fall to the cup of tea that he’s been drinking. Did Riku put something…?

“My sweet Tenn-nii,” he hears someone whisper before his vision goes dark. 

Tenn wakes up finding himself lying on a large bed, his hands tied behind his back. Straddling him, his white yukata now loosely tied and slipping off his shoulders, is none other than Riku.

“R-Riku…?” Tenn stammers, “W-what’s going on?”

“Tenn-nii,” Riku breathes, his red eyes looking as if they glow in the dark, “My beautiful Tenn-nii. You’re finally here. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for your return?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tenn insists, “This is the first time we’ve met. I -,”

He is silenced by Riku’s finger on his lips, the latter’s own mouth curled up into a smile. “It’s fine if you don’t remember. It’s been a very long time, after all.” He glances behind him. “Isn’t that right, my children?”

Tenn watches in horror as slowly, one by one, the villagers he’d seen today pour into the room. They surround the bed Tenn is on, holding each other’s hands as they stand beside each other in a circle. Unlike their differing expressions from earlier, their faces are now blank and apathetic. They glance at Tenn briefly before turning towards Riku.

“He’s here,” they chant, sending a shiver up Tenn’s spine. “Master, our missing piece is finally here.”

“That’s right,” Riku cooes, “The one we’ve all been waiting for.”

Tenn struggles to move, to bolt out of this room and leave this island once and for all, but his limbs feel as heavy as lead - almost as if he’s locked in place from Riku’s gaze alone. Riku’s gaze, which looks absolutely  _ predatory. _

He turns to the side and sees a face he recognizes more than the rest. “Iori!” he screams, “What’s going on?!”

The call of his name has an instantaneous effect on Iori. The boy’s expression contorts into anguish and he collapses onto his knees, his hands tearing at his hair. “Stop calling me that!” Iori screams back, “My name is Marshal! Just like Riku-sama told me it is!” Iori looks at Riku desperately, shaking his head. “Riku-sama, I’m Marshal. I don’t know what he’s talking about. I don’t know who Iori is.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Riku says, “Don’t worry too much about it. Tenn-nii is just momentarily confused.”

Tenn struggles in his bindings again, but Riku merely presses a cold hand against his shoulder and Tenn finds himself unable to move again -

Cold?

Have Riku’s hands always been this cold? He had spent almost the entire evening being near him and Tenn swears he could feel some semblance of body warmth then. The hand touching him now is as cold as ice. Pale and cold like a -

“Let me help you remember, Tenn-nii,” Riku whispers, leaning forward to capture Tenn’s lips into a kiss.

Pain explodes in Tenn’s mind as the memories come rushing in upon the contact of lips.

He jerks and thrashes but Riku’s hold is firm and unrelenting as the boy continues to kiss him, parting his lips and slipping in his tongue, the kiss deepening and becoming more and more heated, Tenn’s mind continues to crack and break as a torrent of images flood into his brain, showing him a memory he doesn’t recognize, but once owned a long, long time ago.

All the while, the villagers continue to stare at the scene, their mostly apathetic gazes hiding a look of absolute  _ eagerness. _

Riku breaks off the kiss momentarily to giggle against his lips. “Tenn-nii, are you starting to remember?”

“I-I’m not…” Tenn croaks out, too much in pain to speak properly, “I’m not your brother -,”

“Oh but you are. A long, long time ago,” Riku says, “Back when I was still alive. Back when the you back then was still alive.” He sighs. “The body is a little different, but I recognize that soul anywhere. I’ve been trapped here for a  _ long  _ time, Tenn-nii. Waiting and waiting and  _ waiting _ for you to return.” He gestures to the people in the room. “I even brought our friends so we can play together again!”

Tenn shakily turns to look at each and every one of the villagers. The ones whose faces he doesn’t recognize, but whose names he definitely did.

Isabelle. Tom Nook. A few more others -

Marshal, who let it slip that his name is Iori before hysterically denying it afterwards.

“Of course, there were some who can never remember their roles,” Riku continues, “I had to get rid of the few stubborn ones. But these ones definitely do play their roles well. Our stuffed dolls, Tenn-nii. Don’t you remember?”

Tenn shakily looks at Riku. “G-get rid of them?”

Riku smiles, all teeth. “You remember all those flowers you’ve seen, don’t you?”

“You - You --!” Tenn feels cold all over. He wants to throw up. He wants to run away. “The orphaned children who were sent here… they were never adopted, were they? They were used for - for…”

“They’re our friends, Tenn-nii,” Riku comforts, “You don’t need to be afraid.”

“You’re  _ dead _ !” Tenn finally screams again, “You’re not my brother! I’m not your family!”

The moment those words leave his lips, he can see Riku’s expression morphing. His lips dip ever so slightly, but this lasts only for a second. There is a glint in his eyes now and when he smiles at him again, there is a cold cruelty in it, in a way that it makes Tenn flinch on the bed, unable to move.

“That’s right, Tenn-nii,” Riku murmurs, “I’m dead. I died a long time ago just before the war started and you were taken away from me, never to be seen again. I stayed here regardless. Waiting and waiting. Even when I heard that the war eventually killed  _ you  _ too, I still stayed, believing that we’ll meet again. And when I heard of news of a new child coming over, and he had your name, I could barely believe it. But you see, Tenn-nii.” Riku caresses Tenn’s cheeks. “The spirits don’t lie. Though you’re alive now, reborn again into a new life, your soul is still the same.” He giggles. “My beloved Tenn-nii. Here at last.”

Then, his gaze darkened. Riku leans forward again, his lips inches away from Tenn. “And now, I will  _ never  _ let you go.”

Tenn feels a cold hand tearing away at his clothes and scratching his skin. He sees the villagers looking at them - the children Riku trapped here, forced into a role of the dolls they once had. Marshall - Iori -, looking at Tenn with a look of both hunger and hatred; the person responsible for his fate here on the island is finally here.

Riku’s kiss is the only thing that silences Tenn’s scream that tears out of his throat.

“Your name is Gaku, eh?” Wilbur says, “Hm. You look like a Fang to me.”

“Hah?” Gaku narrows his eyes. “Don’t joke around with me, old man.”

Wilbur laughs. “Alright, alright. Well, regardless, welcome to Isle Angel. Your new home, kid.”

Gaku grumbles, stepping off the pier while dragging his luggage behind him. After the death of his father and the loss of his estate to the hands of the government, he’s sent to this island practically in the middle of nowhere to house him, forcing him away from everyone he had known.

“Welcome,” a voice says.

Gaku looks up to see a pair of boys - one with vibrant red hair and one with a softer shade of pink. They’re decked in matching kimonos, their fingers linked together. They are smiling at him - eager and friendly.

“My name is Riku,” says the red-haired one.

“My name is Tenn,” says the pink-haired one.

They extend their free hands towards him, tilting their heads at the same time. An eerie mirror image of each other.

Tenn smiles at him softly.

“Welcome to your new home....Fang.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "so how long have you been playing animal crossing since its release?"
> 
> "yes"
> 
> Can't tell if this is is horror or crack or neither or both. Well, it's here now xD I wrote this in 2 hours out of boredom haha. Hope you like it regardless.
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
